Twisted Wonderland
by Ryu3oktober
Summary: Hungary memiliki rencana untuk mengunjungi Austria. namun saat ia melewati taman yang anehnya sepi,iapun bertemu seseorang yang benar - benar mirip Prussia! namun ia mengaku bernama Gilbert! iapun mengikutinya masuk ke dunia Wonderland,namun dunia itu tak sama seperti sebelumnya... note : Genre tidak tetap dan judul diganti, gambar bukan punya saya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ©Himaruya**

**Warning : semi-AU, asem karena ada Gilbert,puisi gagal (?),abal,straight pair (yg nggak suka straight pair pergi dari ficku!),typo(s) karena saya Cuma manusia biasa (eaaa…)**

* * *

_Alice si gadis kecil_

_Tersesat di dunia yang tak dikenal_

_Negeri mimpi namanya_

_Namun negeri itu tak sama seperti yang ada dicerita_

_Setelah Alice terakhir menghilang selamanya_

_Kali ini bukan Alice namanya_

_Eliza,itulah si pemegang kunci_

_Kunci yang mengembalikan negeri mimpi_

_Seperti dulu lagi_

Hungary sedang asyiknya berjalan di kota kapitalnya,saat musim panas seperti ini memang paling menyenangkan jika meminum atau makan hal yang dingin. Iapun membeli es krim yang kebetulan sedang ramai pembeli. Setelah ini ia akan pergi ke rumah Austria untuk mendengarkan alunan melodi dari negara yang merupakan mantan suaminya.

Iapun memilih untuk naik kereta menuju Austria karena memang dekat jaraknya. Ia sangat suka ke Austria selain karena ada orang yang disukainya yang pastinya sedang memainkan piano juga sangat mudah masuk ke negara satu itu. Walaupun sebenarnya negara tidak perlu passport atau apa,tetap saja ia tidak suka pergi ke negara lain.

Ia naik taksi dan tidak sengaja melewati sebuah taman yang anehnya begitu sepi,ia melihat seseorang yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak yang anehnya memiliki kuping seperti kelinci . Ia sadar itu adalah si mantan negara Prussia,iapun memilih untuk berhenti di taman tersebut. Setelah membayar taksi,iapun menghampiri "Prussia" yang memang memakai pakaian yang ganjil.

"Prussia?"panggil Hungary

Orang yang dipanggil tidak menoleh,ini membuat Eliza kebingungan.

"Prussia?"panggil Hungary sekali lagi.

Orang itu masih saja tidak menanggapi panggilan Hungary.

"WOI ASEM!"akhirnya Hungary marah dan perhatian "Prussia" tertuju kepadanya.

Orang yang dipanggil justru malah celingak – celinguk ke semua arah,setelah ia memastika tidak ada orang lain iapun menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang mengartikan kamu-manggil-saya?. Hungary hanya bisa facepalm atas apa yang dilakukan "Prussia".

"ya kamu! Prus! Jangan bilang kamu amnesia gara – gara kebanyakan minum bir? Dan KENAPA PAKAI HIASAN KUPING KELINCI DI KEPALA? ! ini bahkan belum paskah..."kata Hungary.

"ahh.. err... aku yang awesome bukan Prussia! Tapi Gilbert! G-I-L-B-E-R-T mengerti?"kata Gilbert.

"eehhh? Tapi seingatku orang asem berambut perak dan bermata merah darah itu Cuma punya Prussia! Di dunia ini Cuma dia yang punya!"

Gilbert tidak peduli dengan kata – kata Hungary,iapun mengeluarkan jam saku entah dari mana. Jam saku itu berwarna emas dan memiliki rantai yang cukup panjang. Saat ia melihat waktu dengan jam itu,ia terkejut karena telat untuk bertemu teman – temannya.

"aarghh! Nggak awesome! Telat lagi! Aku telat! Aku telat!"Gilbert langsung berlari meninggalkan Hungary.

"he...hey tunggu! Apa maksudmu kamu bukan Prussia!"Hungary berteriak,anehnya tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakannya

"aku terlambat! Nggak awesome!"

Gilbert berlari menuju sebuah lubang kelinci yang lumayan besar. Hungary tentu saja merasa ganjil akan apa yang terjadi padanya,tapi anehnya ia merasa penasaran dan ingin mengikuti Gilbert. Tanpa berpikir panjang,iapun melompat ke dalam lubang dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui lubang tersebut sangat dalam.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"teriaknya.

**Di Jerman**

Prussia sebenarnya sedang asyik menyanyi lagu rock yang tentu saja membuat pekerjaan Germany terganggu. Germany semakin tersiksa saat Italy mengunjunginya dengan keadaan berantakan dikarenakan melewati perbatasan Switzerland lagi.

**Di Austria**

Austria merasa kesal sekaligus curiga karena Hungary tidak datang walaupun sudah sejam. Ia tahu kalau sebenarnya wilayah Hungary dan miliknya tidak terlalu jauh bahkan bertetangga. Iapun akhirnya mencoba menelepon negara lain dan berakhir nihil. Ia sekarang menjadi sedikit was – was atas kehilangan Hungary.

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Personifikasi negara Hungaria_

_Teman – temannya mencarinya_

"_Dimana? Kemana?" meluncur di mulut mereka_

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Ia harus menjadi gadis biasa_

_Di dalam negeri antah berantah_

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Gilbert si kelinci menjadi pendampingnya_

_Yang tak langsung menjadi sang penjaga_

* * *

**Pojok curcol author :**

Akhirnyaaaa! Fic pertama saya berhasil di publish! (langsung lagu "We A*e Th* Ch*mPi*ns" terdengar). Ahhh kali ini pair kesukaanku yang jadi pemeran utama…

…. (krik krik) karena masih baru saya bingung mau ngomong apa… yang penting RnR ya?


	2. Card Soldiers

**Disclaimer : Hetalia © Himaruya, Jabberwocky poem ****© Lewis Caroll, story ****© me**

**Warning : OOC,gaje,abal,sekarang mulai AU,keanehan,typo(s),dll...**

* * *

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Di dalam negeri mimpi_

_Pertama datang kesini_

_Sudah ada yang menghampiri_

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Pesta minum teh telah menunggu_

"_lihat disana! March Hare, Mad Hatter dan Dormouse !"_

_Eliza,Eliza_

_Tak tahukah dirimu_

_**Kemungkinan**__ ini jadi pesta terakhirmu_

Hungary mengaduh setelah bagian belakangnya bertemu dengan tanah,ia benar – benar terkejut setelah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia ada disebuah ruangan aneh dan ia menemukan sebuah pintu. Seingatnya,dalam negeri mimpi itu pintunya berbentuk kecil,tapi anehnya pintu tersebut berukuran normal. Keanehan lainnya ialah pintu tersebut tidak terkunci dan saat dibuka Hungary langsung bertemu dengan jalan setapak. Ia berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak itu dan mendengar sebuah suara.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama,ia menemukan Gilbert beserta tiga makhluk aneh lainnya. Yang satu memakai topi khas zaman victoria dengan hiasan berupa bermacam kartu. Salah satunya ada orang yang memakai kuping kelinci yang sama seperti Gilbert,hanya saja perbedaannya ialah ia memakai topi yang sama modelnya dengan Mad Hatter dan kupingnya kebawah. Dan yang terakhir memakai kuping tikus yang sedang tertidur dimeja.

"ahh... kelihatannya kita kedatangan tamu?"kata Mad Hatter

Mad Hatter,mungkin kalian akan mengingatnya sebagai wajah yang tidak menarik. Tapi bedanya disini Mad Hatter justru berwajah sama dengan France dan March Hare berwajah sama persis dengan Spain. Sedangkan Dormouse seperti personifikasi negara Italia bagian selatan. Dan yang membuat Hungary terkejut ialah suara mereka yang benar – benar sama seperti personifikasi yang dikenalnya.

"err... France? Spain? Dan Romano? Kenapa kalian ada disini?"tanya Hungary.

"huh? Siapa France, Spain dan Romano itu?"tanya March Hare.

"i.. itu kalian!"

"kami?"kata Mad Hatter dan March Hare berbarengan.

Hungary hanya mengangguk,mereka berdua tertawa.

"nama kami bukan itu, mon cher... March Hare atau yang punya kuping kebawah itu Antonio... aku Mad Hatter tapi kau boleh memanggilku Francis dan yang sedang tidur itu lovino"Francis mengedipkan matanya dengan centil dan Hungary langsung ingin rasanya muntah ditempat.

Lovino atau Dormouse terbangun,ia awalnya mengucek matanya dan seketika langsung terlihat kesal.

"bastardo! Kenapa kau membangunkanku? ! aku sedang siesta tahu!"bentak Lovino

"ahh... bisakah tenang dulu? Ada tamu tahu..."kata Antonio

"aku tidak peduli,tomato bastardo! Aku ingin tidur lagi!"

Seketika saja Hungary facepalm. Gilbert hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tertegun dan Antonio justru memakan tomat yang muncul begitu saja. Tapi hal itu berakhir setelah Mad Hatter memunculkan _tea set_ dihadapan mereka. Hungary tentu saja terkejut melihat hal itu.

"kenapa mon cher? Aku hanya melakukan hal "keajaiban" sedikit saja... memangnya kau bukan dari sini ya?"tanya Francis

"tentu saja,bodoh! Tak dengar kalau aku tadi salah mengira kalian? ! aku itu dari bumi! B-U-M-I!" bentak Hungary

Mendengar perkataan hungary,Francis justru terlihat syok dan menatap wajah Gilbert dengan tatapan horor. Orang yang ditatapnya hanya bisa nyengir kuda dan Antonio juga berhenti memakan tomatnya. Hungary hanya bisa kebingungan dengan reaksi ketiga ora–err... makhluk itu.

"Wah... sepertinya waktu pesta teh sudah habis! Ayo kita kemas semua barang dan pergi! Dan untukmu... lebih baik kembali ke bumi dan jangan kembali, ok?"kata Francis panik.

Hungary hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena kebingungan. Gilbert malah melihat biasa saja dan Antonio juga ikut panik serta membangunkan Lovino yang disambut dengan semburan kata – kata kotor.

"Gilbo... kau benar – benar membuat kesalahan besar"kata Francis

"aku tahu.."kata Gilbert pelan

Hal yang anehnya ialah meja beserta tempat duduk itu dengan mudahnya dimasukkan ke dalam topi miliknya dan mulai ingin pergi. Namun sayangnya rencana tersebut harus terhenti karena banyak prajurit kartu yang membawa tombak menghadang mereka.

"Merde! (1)"umpat Francis.

"Kalian telah membawa anak hawa! Kalian harus menyerahkan gadis itu!"kata salah satu dari prajurit.

Hungary mendadak sensi saat dipanggil gadis.

"enak saja! Aku bukan manusia biasa! Aku personifikasi negara!"bentak Hungary

"tapi di dunia ini kau hanya gadis biasa,frau"kata Gilbert

Lovino sudah ketakutan dan memeluk Antonio erat. Tapi justru Gilbert tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat para prajurit itu. Hungary yang sedang kesal,tangannya dipegang oleh Gilbert.

"_tunjukkan kalau kau itu memang pemegang kunci itu_"pikir Gilbert.

"time...** Stop**"kata Gilbert

Jam saku yang kebetulan ada di kantung bajunya bersinar dan seketika semuanya berhenti. Gilbert tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Hungary justru kebingungan. Hungary yang sadar dipegang Gilbert melepas tangannya dan menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, asem!"bentak Hungary

"aku yang awesome sudah menyelamatkanmu tapi kau malah kesal? ! dasar tidak awesome!"Gilbert membela dirinya.

Hungary hanya bisa melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"baiklah... lalu kenapa semuanya berhenti?"tanya Hungary

"penjelasannya panjang... nanti saja dan bisakah kita pergi dari tempat ini? Karena jam sakuku tidak akan menahan waktu lama! Dan satu hal lagi,kumohon pegang terus tanganku karena aku tidak mau kau tersesat"kata Gilbert sambil menawarkan tangannya

Hungary hanya bisa tertegun mendengar penjelasan Gilbert,iapun akhirnya menerima tangan Gilbert. Mereka kemudian berlari dari tempat itu masuk ke dalam hutan. Baru saja mereka menjauh dengan jarak 200m,waktu kembali berjalan dan mereka dikejar oleh beberapa prajuit kartu itu.

"tsk... arschloch!(2)"umpat Gilbert.

Saat mereka berlari,tidak sengaja kaki Hungary terantuk dan terjatuh. Gilbert hanya bisa terkejut dan menjadi panik. Saat Gilbert mencoba mengangkat Hungary,salah satu prajurit kartu mendatangi mereka dan menyerang. Gilbert menelan ludah dan memegang tangan Hungary erat.

"_jadikan aku ... penjaga pilihanmu, Eliza_"pikir Gilbert

Entah karena apa,tangan kiri Gilbert bersinar dan muncul sebuah sabit yang besar berwarna hitam. Gilbert tersenyum menyeringai dan melepas pegangan tangannya. Hungary hanya terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Gilbert yang mempunyai sabit besar kemudian menebas prajurit itu. Prajurit itu tidak mengeluarkan darah,justru hilang seperti air yang menguap.

"kesesese... jangan meremehkanku yang awesome ini!"kata Gilbert

Muncul lagi prajurit lainnya dan menyerang Gilbert. Tapi dengan mudahnya Gilbert mengaahkan mereka dengan sabit yang ukurannya besar itu,akhirnya beberapa prajurit tersisa mundur dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"danke,frau"kata Gilbert

Hungary ketakutan melihat sabit besar itu,Gilbert menyadarinya dan hanya bisa tertawa.

"kesesese... tenang saja! Aku yang awesome tidak akan menyerangmu! Ngomong – ngomong sabit ini punya nama! Namanya "bloody mähen" und... aku sudah lama tidak menggunakannya, sih"Gilbert kali ini malah terdengar curhat

"bi.. bisa dihilangkan tidak?"tanya Hungary ketakutan

Gilbert malah melongo dan ia akhirnya menyadari kalau Hungary ketakutan.

"kesese... kau ketakutan? Tidak awesome!"Gilbert berkata begitu dan sabitnya hilang begitu saja.

Hungary hanya bisa kesal dan ia menyilangkan tangannya diikuti kakinya yang dihentakkan. Gilbert hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku takut, bodoh! Mana ada orang yang tidak takut melihat sabit melebihi kadar normal ukurannya! Kenapa saya ada disini dan ... KENAPA SEMUA ORANG SAMA SEPERTI YANG ADA DI DUNIAKU!"kata – kata yang terakhir benar – benar sangat keras.

Gilbert hanya bisa melangkah mundur menjauhi semburan Hungary. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Ja... Ja... aku akan menjelaskan semuanya! Pertama... sabit ini senjataku melawan semua makhluk menyebalkan itu! Kedua... karena kau itu kunci untuk mengembalikan dunia mimpi yang tidak awesome lagi ini seperti semula dan ketiga, Aku tidak tahu kalau kami sama!"Gilbert menjelaskan sangat panjang.

Hungary kemudian terjatuh,ia duduk dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian Hungary mendesah sangat panjang,menurutnya hal ini tidak masuk akal sekali baginya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menatap disekelilingnya.

"aku... kenapa harus aku? Bukankah yang harusnya ada di negeri Mimpi itu Alice?"kata Hungary pelan.

"itu karena Alice yang terakhir sudah ditelan kegelapan,frau"kata Gilbert

"padahal... padahal aku ingin mendengar alunan musik Austria... aku ingin makan kue buatannya dan aku ingin mengobrol dengan Japan"

"aku tidak menyangka kalau apa yang ditulis di novel karya Lewis Caroll itu kenyataan..."kata Hungary sekali lagi.

"frau... umm... bisakah kita pergi dari sini?"tanya Gilbert

"tolong... aku ingin pulang,Gilbert"Hungary berkata sangat pelan.

Gilbert hanya bisa memandang Hungary dengan tatapan tidak nyaman,ia menunduk.

"maaf... tidak bisa... jalan satu – satunya adalah pintu tadi dan... Cuma kau yang bisa mengembalikan negeriku ini,frau"kali ini kata – kata Gilbert lebih pelan.

Mereka terdiam,hanya suara semilir angin yang terdengar. Tidak,kalau lebih didengarkan maka Hungary menahan tangis. Gilbert langsung saja panik.

"Prussia... mau di negeri mimpi atau di duniaku sama saja! Dua – duanya bodoh dan selalu membuatku menangis! Wilayah dihapus... tapi dia masih bisa saja tersenyum... bodoh! Dan sekarang? Aku diharuskan terlibat dengan masalah yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya!"Hungary mengomel dan air matanya mengalir.

"tidak... ini ada sangkut pautnya! Kalau sampai Red Queen menguasai seluruh dunia ini... semuanya akan hancur"Gilbert mencoba menjelaskan

"tapi tetap saja itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya!"

"ada... kalau sampai ia tahu pintu masuk negeri ini... Maka habislah duniamu! dia akan mengirim makhluk-aneh-yang-sejenis-denganku-dengan-nama-witch!"Gilbert kali ini menjelaskan seperti mengajar anak TK.

Hungary menatap wajah Gilbert yang kali ini sangat serius dan tidak menunjukkan narsisnya. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"baiklah.. tapi aku ingin bisa pulang"respon Hungary

"kesese... itu berarti awesome! Kalau begitu,daripada aku harus pakai nama personifikasimu... Lebih baik menggunakan nama manusia,ja? Dan untuk pulang... kupikir White Queen bisa membantu!"Gilbert benar – benar bersemangat.

"kau tahu nama asliku?"

"ja! Namamu Hungary atau kalau dalam bahasamu... umm..."

" Magyarország(3)"potong Hungary

"ja... seperti itu! Jadi pakai nama manusiamu!"

Hungary hanya bisa tersenyum,ia kemudian berdiri dan melakukan sedikit gerakan olah raga. Kemudian Gilbert memegang tangan hungary dan menariknya menuju hutan.

"kalau begitu... Elizaveta Hedervary"Hungary berlari mengikuti Gilbert

"Gilbert Beilschmidt yang awesome! Elizaveta"kata Gilbert

"panggil Eliza! Kalau yang tadi terlalu panjang"

Gilbert tak membalas perkataan Hungary,ia hanya bisa tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Jika mereka sadar,mereka diikuti oleh makhluk yang paling menakutkan di Negeri mimpi...

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe.__"Beware__the Jabberwork__, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the__ Jubjub Bird__, and shun_

_The frumious __Bandersnatch__!"_

* * *

Note :

(1). Merde! : umpatan bhs. Prancis,Sh*t (bhs. Inggris)

(2). Arschloch : umpatan bhs. Jerman,As*hole(bhs. Inggris)

(3). Magyarország : Hungaria(bhs. Hungaria)

* * *

Pojok capcus author

Yaaaaaa! Saya udah update ceritanya! Ada yang bingung sama cerita ini? Pasti semuanya iya! Tapi nanti dijelasin sedikit demi sedikit kok! Dan jangan mikir ceritanya sama kayak Alice In Wonderland karya Lewis caroll lho! Dan kalau ada yang sadar ini sedikit campuran Pandora Hearts-nya. Sabit gede yang punya Gilbert namanya "bloody mähen" atau kalau bhs. Indonesia artinya "sabit besar berdarah"

Ada yang tau makhluk apa yang ngikutin mereka berdua? Pasti kalau tau puisi yang pakai bahasa Inggris langsung tau! Nah.. daripada saya panjang lebar nggak jelas... RnR,please?


	3. Cheshire Cat

**Disclaimer : Hetalia ©Himaruya Hidekaz Jabberwocky Poem (muncul lagi) © Lewis Caroll Story ©me!**

**Warning : gaje,Ke-OOC-an,abal,AU,typo(s)**

* * *

"err... Gilbert katamu tadi, sabit besar itu sudah lama tidak digunakan... memangnya sabitnya kemana?"tanya Hungary memecah kesunyian

"terkunci"jawab Gilbert pendek

"terkunci?"

"aaahhh.. panjang ceritanya! Lebih baik kalau mau menjelaskan saat kita sudah pergi dari wilayah Red Queen dulu.."

Hungary sebenarnya sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Gilbert,ia ingin bertanya banyak tentang negeri mimpi yang aneh dan berbeda sekali ini. Namun keinginan itu dipendamnya dalam – dalam,ia lebih memilih mengikuti apa kemauan Gilbert.

Makhluk yang mengikuti mereka berwarna hitam dengan mata yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata. Jika dilihat sekilas,makhluk yang mengikuti mereka berbentuk seperti naga namun juga terlalu aneh untuk naga. Ia memiliki bentuk seperti kadal juga,namun makhluk itu memiliki mata yang menakutkan.

"Gadis itu musuh Red Queen..."kata makhluk itu

"Oi, Gilbert! Kita mau kemana?"tanya Hungary lagi.

"ke rumah temanku... seorang domba.. atau kambing kali ya?"jawab Gilbert tidak meyakinkan

Hungary yang mendengar jawaban Gilbert yang aneh itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Hungary merasa tak enak,ia merasa diikuti. Berkali – kali Eliza menengok ke belakang,hal ini membuat Gilbert merasa aneh dengan yang Eliza lakukan.

"jangan bilang kau merasa kita diikuti"kata Gilbert

Hungary mengangguk

"hmm... kalau di wilayah hutan Red Queen.. pasti cuma makhluk itu"

"maksudnya?"tanya Hungary

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."Beware the Jabberwork, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub Bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"Gilbert justru teringat tentang puisi itu dan membacanya.

"tunggu! Puisi itu… kalau tidak salah judulnya Jabberwocky kan?"Tanya Eliza

Gilbert mengangguk"benar… Dia itu makhluk terjelek yang ada di dunia ini.. eh,masih ada si bandersnatch sama Jubjub kalau dipikir!"

Hungary hanya bisa kebingungan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

ROAAARR!

Suara auman terdengar,makhluk berwarna hitam muncul. Ini membuat Gilbert berhenti dan muncur dua langkah. Mata Gilbert membesar dan detik selanjutnya ia menarik Hungary berlari menjauhi Jabberwock.

"Gilbert si penghianat! Ia harus diberikan ke Red Queen dan dipenggal kepalanya! Red Queen sudah menunggu dengan marah!"kata Jabberwork

"tsk... makhluk nggak awesome yang nurutnya sama si ratu temper punya sifat psikopat itu lagi!"omel Gilbert

Hungary ketakutan melihat Jabberwork yang besar itu.

"i..itu Jabberwork?"tanya Hungary

"Ja, Eliza"jawab Gilbert

Jabberwork kemudian terbang dan menghancurkan hutan hanya dengan mencakarnya sehingga Gilbert dan Hungary terlihat. Mereka berlari menuju wilayah hutan yang belum hancur. Sekal lagi Jabberwork mencakarnya dan kali ini terliat segerombolan bunga yang bisa bicara.

"Hei Jabberwork! Jangan hancurkan rumah kami!"kata bunga itu

Naas bagi bunga tersebut,ia terkena cakarannya dan langsung digigit oleh Jabberwork. Seketika bunga itu hilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"aku merasa kasihan dengan bunga nggak awesome itu"kata Gilbert

"Gilbert.. kenapa kamu nggak nyerang dia aja? Kamu kan punya sabit besar trus waktu itu berhasil mengalahkan prajurit kartu itu, kan?"kata Hungary

"tidak bisa..."

"eh?"

"aku yang awesome ini beda kelas!"

"maksudnya karena dia itu orang istana?"

"bukan! Di negeri mimpi khususnya zaman kini setiap penduduk asli atau disebut witch tapi yang witch itu sih khusus pengikut Red Queen dan ada di wilayahnya... ada sistem pembedaan kekuatan... setiap makhluk punya senjata khusus contohnya seperti aku yang punya sabit dan jam penghenti waktu ini"

"memangnya sistemnya seperti apa?"

"Sistem rangking/kelas di negeri mimpi :

Rank. 1 : senjata bukan spesial,hanya minoritas dan biasanya tidak punya kekuatan yang tinggi. Contoh : bunga yang bisa bericara

Rank. 2 : masuknya memiliki senjata,namun lemah. Contoh : prajurit kartu

Rank. 3 : memiliki senjata,kemampuan namun lemah. Contoh : Dormouse

Rank . 4 : memiliki senjata,kemampuan dan bertarung yang lebih baik. Contoh : March Hare

Rank. 5 : memiliki senjata,kemampuan tersembunyi dan bertarung sangat baik. Contoh : aku yang awesome!

Rank. 6 : Biisa menghancurkan semua kelas. Contoh : Jabberwork"

"kan kau itu masuk kelas lima...apa bisa naik lagi?"

"bisa"

"bagaimana caraya?"

"Membunuh dan membunuh"

Hungary terdiam,ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sebenarnya Hugary sedikit bergidik juga mendegar penjelasan Gilbert yang termasuknya kejam. Kemudian mereka berlari lagi dan Jabberwork masih mengejar mereka.

"tsk.. kalau begini akan susah"pikir Gilbert

Gilbert mengeluarkan jam sakunya dan ia kemudian menghentikan waktu sekali lagi. Mereka akhirnya berhasil menjauhi Jabberwork dan bertemu dengan sebuah pohon besar. Ketika mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon itu,sebuah suara terdengar.

"hei! Sedang apa kalian?"tanya sebuah suara

"huh? Kami istrirahat"jawab Hungary

"Hei, Gilbert beilschmidt the Rabbit! Kenapa kau mau pergi ke wilayah white Queen? Kau kan salah satu pengikut kesayangannya Red Queen! Mau jadi penghianat si Red Queen? Kau tidak akan diterima oleh White Queen karena sudah menghianati dengan menjadi pengikut si ratu pemenggal kepala..."suara itu kali ini bernada mengejek

"diam Arthur Kirkland! Ini bukan urusanmu!"hardik Gilbert

"aww… sepertinya kelinci kecil kita marah? Tapi tadi memang kenyataan kan? Membawa manusia lagi.. mau menghancurkan negeri mimpi ini sampai tak tersisa,Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Diam Cheshire"

"atau mau membuat si gadis ini terkunci di dunia ini?"

"Diam"

"dan lalu kau memberikan darahmu saat sang gadis terbunuh oleh salah satu makhluk disini yang menyebabkan si gadis berubah seperti kita.."

"DIAM!"

Gilbert marah,ia megeluarkan sabit hitamnya dan memotong pohon dihadapannya. Pohon itu hanya hancur tak bersisa dan makhluk yang membuat Gilbert marah tadi akhirnya muncul dengan tiba - tiba. Ia memakai kuping kelinci di kepalanya dan senyumnya melebar persis Cheshire Cat.

Eliza yang melihatnya menutup mulutnya dan terkejut,mukanya persis seperti Arthur Kirkland. Makhluk itu kemudian mendekati Gilbert dan Hungary. Hungary ketakutan dan memegang tangan kiri Gilbert sangat memandang si kucing denga tatapan tajam,yang ditatap justru terkekeh.

"khukhukhu... kau gampang sekali mempercayai si kelinci.. bukan nama panjangnya adalah **Gilbert Beilschmidt the Bloddy White Rabbit**,ngomong – ngomong... adikmu si Black Rabbit itu masih terkunci di ruang bawah tanah White Queen lho!"kata Arthur.

"a.. apa? Bukankah White Queen berjanji untuk membiarkannya bebas di bawah perlindungannya? White Queen... berbohong padaku"gumam Gilbert

"yah.. sebenarnya aku disuruh White Queen untuk membunuh kalian tapi sepertinya si kakak kelinci ingin sekali bertemu sang adik. Jadi kalau begitu lebih baik kuantarkan menuju White Queen... mari"Arthur mempersilahkan keduanya lewat.

"Bloody White Rabbit?"Hungary kebingungan

"benar.. dia dinamakan begitu karena... Sudah banyak darah yang tumpah ke tangannya! Dia itu kan makhluk yang haus darah dan paling dibenci di dunia ini..."Arthur tersenyum mengejek.

BRUK!

Arthur terlempar,Gilbert terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Hungary menahan tangan kiri Gilbert. Ia menatap Arthur yang justru tertawa akan respon Gilbert yang seperti itu. Pandangan Gilbert menusuk dan warna mata merahnya benar – benar kelam serta memiliki nafsu membunuh yang kuat.

"tarik ucapanmu yang tadi"suara Gilbert kali ini terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya

"Gilbert... tenang"kata Hungary yang mulai khawatir.

"Diam... **Manusia **ini bukan urusanmu"

Hungary mundur dua langkah dimana saat ia berdiri,kali ini wajahnya menjadi pucat.

"_Kalau sifat parallel Prussia sama... itu berarti kalau Prussia benar – benar marah akan separah ini? Kalau kuingat dia itu narsis terus kerjaannya dan aku belum pernah melihatnya marah! Kalau marah..._"Hungary justru berpikir yang bukan – bukan.

"Khukhukhu... Bilang katanya awesome... Cuma kata – kata begitu aja langsung emosi! Nggak awesome banget sih?"Arthur justru memprovokasi

SRAAK!

Sabit besar menyerang si Arthur,namun kucing itu berhasil melompat. Arthur tersenyum menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. Gilbert kemudian menghilangkan sabitnya.

"Meow! Menarik sekali!"kata Cheshire

Gilbert merasa kesal dan menggeretakkan giginya,ia kemudian mendekati Arthur. Ia mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai Arthur dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya.

"kau itu memihak siapa? Arthur Kirkland the Cheshire cat?"tanya Gilbert dengan suara kasar.

"aku? Aku tidak memihak siapa – siapa..."Arthur tersenyum menyeringai

"DASAR PENGHIANAT!"Gilbert melempar Cheshire,yang dilempar hanya mendarat dengan mudah dan seringai yang penuh maksud.

"ayolah... kita sama – sama berkhianat"

Sabit besar yang dimiliki Gilbert muncul lagi dan ia menyerang Arthur lagi. Kali ini si Arthur terkena bagian rambutnya sedikit,sehingga bagian rambutnya menjadi pendek sebelah. Seperti biasa,apa yang terkena sabit milik Gilbert akan menguap dan menghilang tanpa bekas. Saat Arthur melihat ke bagian rambutnya yang terpotong,Gilbert dengan cepat mencekiknya.

"Kesesese... Akhirnya aku akan melihat Arthur Kirkland the Cheshire terbunuh... dan akan terbunuh oleh tanganku sendiri"suara Gilbert entah kenapa seperti mengintimidasi.

"AHAHAHAHA!"Arthur justru tertawa terbahak – bahak.

Gilbert dan Hungary justru kebingungan dengan respon Arthur. Arthur memegang tangan Gilbert yang mencekiknya,kemudian ia hanya menyeringai dan hilang dari pandangan mereka. Arthur muncul di belakang Gilbert dan memunculkan cakarnya.

"sudah kubilang... ini akan menjadi menarik"kata Arthur.

Hungary akhirnya merasa kesal karena dikucilkan,ia berharap ada penggorengan kesayangannya. Saat ia sedang berharap,penggorengan justru terjatuh di hadapannya. Hungary sedikit curga dengan penggorengan itu,namun melihat keadaan Gilbert yang tidak memungkinkan akhirnya ia mengambilnya. Ia menghitung dalam hati.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga!"

Hungary melempar penggorengan itu,ternyata malah mengenai kepala Gilbert. Hungary hanya bisa menggigit jarinya,Gilbert langsung jatuh pingsan.

"kenapa kau melemparnya,twit! aku ingin bermain – main dengannya!"bentak Arthur

"Apaa? Twit?"Hungary langsung kesal

BANG!

Akhirnya kedua makhluk itu tumbang. Hungary pada akhirnya yang repot,ia harus menarik kedua makhluk itu kepohon terdekat. Hungary kemudian menghela nafas setelah berhasil menaruh mereka. Ia menyadari bahwa hari mulai gelap dan ia harus membuat api unggun untuk mengusir dinginnya malam. Namun,permasalahannya ia takut tersesat karena Gilbert sendiri yang memberitahunya untuk selalu di dekatnya.

"_seharusnya tadi lemparanku tidak meleset_"pikir Hungary

* * *

**Pojok curcol author**

**Uwaaaahhh maaf yang nggak ngerti! Nanti dijelasin dan pake bahasa yang lebih gampang! Trus... makasih! Saya bersyukur yang review ada 5! Ini termasuk cerita paling tinggi reviewnya! Maaf buat karakter yang jaaadi OOC... terutama si Iggy! trus, maaf ceritanya pendek!**

**Untuk Gilbert,saya ngegambarin dia marah (serius,bukan kesel) kayak begini karena menurut saya kalau orang yang sifatnya mirip kayak dia... marahnya bakal serem banget. Akhir kata,RnR?**


	4. The Sheep,a Mansion and Uninvited Guest

**Disclaimer**** : Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz, Story © Me**

**Warning : AU,bloody dikit,Asem,kata – kata kasar yang harus disensor,gaje,dll...**

* * *

_Mathias si domba menghampiri Eliza_

_Eliza terkejut, "Kau mirip Denmark"pikirnya_

_Tak terduga,Bandersnatch menyapa_

_Mathias terluka,mata air menyembuhkannya_

_Putus asa,apa yang 'kan kau lakukan?_

_Kabur atau melawan?_

_Segalanya itu pilihan bukan?_

Hungary yang sedang putus asa dengan keadaan kedua makhluk didekatnya hanya bisa pasrah. Saat ia berfikir tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan,sebuah cahaya lentera mendekati mereka bertiga. Ternyata yang muncul adalah seseorang yang mirip Denmark namun memiliki kuping domba (atau kambing?). Hungary hanya bisa kebingungan dengan apa yang harus dilakukan.

"ahh.. Sepertinya ada yang butuh bantuan?"tanya manusia berkuping domba itu.

"a…. ahh.. aku butuh bantuan! Mereka pingsan karena kecelakaan"Hungary berbohong tentang alasan mereka pingsan.

"hmm... baiklah.. ayo kita ke rumahku! Sekalian membangunkan orang – orang yang tidak awesome ini!"

"_mirip Denmark... tapi jangan panggil dia Denmark! Kalau dipanggil nama itu pasti dia curiga!_"pikir Hungary

Hungary hanya bisa mengikuti "Denmark" dan kedua makhluk yang ditemuinya dibawa menggunakan kuda dengan bentuk aneh. Jika ingin tahu bentuknya,cari kuda milik karakter White Knight atau tulis saja nama karakternya. Kudanya aneh,seperti pion kuda dalam catur.

"namamu siapa?"tanya yang makhluk yang mirip Denmark itu.

"err... Eliza"jawab Hungary

"sepertinya namamu belum pernah kudengar... bukan dari daerah ini ya?"

Hungary hanya terdiam,dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia panik bukan main. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti tidak. Mereka terdiam di perjalanan dan sepertinya "Denmark" tidak mau berkata apa – apa lagi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit sambil membawa dua makhluk yang tidak sadarkan diri,akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa dan terlihat seperti berumur cukup tua. Hungary dipersilahkan masuk dan anehnya kudanya juga. Kedua makhluk itu dibawa ke kamar orang itu dan Hungary ada di ruang tamu menunggu "Denmark" menghampirinya.

Akhirnya orang yang mirip Denmark itu menghampiri Hungary di ruang tamu. Ia membawa nampan berisi teh dan kue kering yang bentuknya aneh bertuliskan "Eat me". Hungary awalnya terlihat curiga dengan makanan dan minuman yang disajikan.

"err... kuenya.."Hungary sedikit tidak merasa nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu.

"tidak apa – apa... makan saja! Ini Cuma kue yang dibentuk seperti ini... aneh ya?"tanya orang itu

Hungary mengangguk.

"dari wilayah mana?"

"err... aku bukan dari dunia ini..."Hungary menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan pelan

SRUUUUT!

Air teh yang sedang diminum oleh sang pemilik rumah menyembur dan untungnya tidak mengenai Hungary. Orang itu langsung memandang Hungary dengan tatapan terkejut ditambah kengerian. Hungary yang melihat kejadian itu dan ditatap menjadi tidak merasa nyaman.

"err... jadi kau itu manusia?"tanya "Denmark" dengan kaku

Hungary hanya menganggu.

"Jika nanti Gilbert sudah bangun,aku akan bertanya padanya tentang alasan mengajakmu ke negeri ini"

"err... katanya untuk mengembalikan negeri ini seperti semula"akhirnya Hungary angkat bicara.

"dasar Gilbert... dia masih merasa bersalah"kata orang itu pelan.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan kakunya setelah Hungary mengakui bukan berasal dari negeri ini. Namun keheningan itu berhenti setelah Gilbert mendatangi mereka berdua. Orang yang mirip Denmark itu justru menghela nafas panjang.

"Gilbert,kenapa kau membawa gadis tak berdosa ini kesini... Kau tahu ini melanggar hal tabu disini dan aku takut dia dipenggal oleh Red Queen"kata orang yang mengenal Gilbert

"yah... aku tahu Mathias"Gilbert garuk – garuk kepala.

"_ohh... namanya Mathias_"pikir Eliza

Mereka bertiga terdiam lagi,Eliza menatap kedua orang(atau makhluk?) yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Red Queen itu.

"oi,Mathias! Sudah kenalan sama Eliza belum?"tanya Gilbert.

Orang yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Belum"jawabnya pendek

"ahhh... Tidak awesome"respon Gilbert

"baiklah... namaku Mathias Kohler dan panggil aku Mathias. Aku sahabat Gilbert Beilschmidt dan lebih awesome daripada dia"kata Mathias

"apa katamu? Aku lebih awesome tahu!"

"oh ya? Aku lebih awesome tahu!"

Mereka berdua mendekatkan wajah mereka dan saling menatap dengan tajam,hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti setelah Arthur keluar dari kamar dan terlihat kesal.

"Bloody wanker! Kenapa berisik sekali! Aku sedang tidur"omel Arthur

Awalnya ia terdiam,namun setelah menyadari dimana dirinya berada iapun menyemburkan kata – kata kasarnya.

"Bloody hell! What the fu*k! The hell I'm fu*king here!"omel Arthur

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kata – kata yang meluncur dari mulut Arthur.

"ternyata England di duniaku dan di dunia ini sama saja kasarnya..."pikir Hungary

Setelah mereka semua tenang,Hungary menghela nafas dan ia mula bersiap – siap dengan pertanyaaan yang akan diutarakannya.

"err... aku bingung dengan keadaan dunia ini,seberapa parahkah perubahannya dan tadi kata Arthur adikmu dikurung apa sebabnya?"pertanyaan berkali – kali diutarakan Hungary

Mereka bertiga bertukar pandang,kemudian mereka bersama – sama menghela nafas panjang. Arthur menghampiri mereka bertiga dan duduk di sofa. Gilbert hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua makhluk itu akhirnya saling pandang dan akhirnya pandangan mereka tertuju pada Gilbert.

"err... Gilbert,mungkin kau yang lebih tahu daripada kami"kata Arthur

Gilbert menghela nafas,ia meminum teh yang ada di hadapannya.

"uhh... semua ini berawal saat 100 tahun yang lalu"kata Gilbert

"100 tahun yang lalu? Itu berarti... 1912? Itu enam tahun sebelum WW1!"pikir Hungary

"Dulu aku dan adikku masih memiliki kerajaan dan bukan menjadi makhluk tidak awesome begini! Dulu ada empat kerajaan berdiri di negeri ini. Empat kerajaan itu ialah : kingdom of Hearts,Kingdom of Diamonds, kingdom of Spades dan Kingdom of Clubs"Gilbert menghela nafas

"aku dan adikku merajai Kingdom of Clubs dan disampingmu,Arthur merajai kingdom of Spades yang sekarang menjadi milik White Queen... Sebenarnya White Queen itu adik angkatnya sendiri" Gilbert tersenyum mengejek

"aku tahu kraut! Jangan umbar masa lalu!"hardik Arthur

"aku mengajak seorang gadis bernama Alyss Didllé dari Prancis. Dia begitu baik,membuatku tersenyum saat aku mengunjunginya. Lalu kuajak dia ke negeri ini dan ia benar – benar senang. Ia banyak bertanya padaku tentang hal dunia ini. Hingga... suatu hari dia bertemu Jabberwork"Gilbert menelan ludah

Hungary yang mendengar bertambah penasaran,ia menatap Gilbert dalam – dalam.

"Dia terluka parah dan aku melakukan hal terburuk... dengan... memberikan... sedikit... darahku"Gilbert tidak berani menatap orang disekitarnya

"Tunggu... hanya memberi darahmu membuat perang besar disini?"tanya Hungary keheranan

"begini... dulu,pembuat negeri ini awalnya manusia yang tidak sengaja bertemu seorang makhluk seperti kami namun bedanya makhluk itu lebih kuat dan pastinya makhluk pertama yang ada disini. Kuingat sih awalnya negeri ini tidak ada tapi menjadi ada setelah makhluk itu dan manusia pertama datang,mereka membuat dunia ini"kata Mathias

"Mereka? Lalu apa hubungannya antara memberi darah kepada Alice dan perang yang terjadi disini yang menyebabkan dua kerajaan runtuh?"tanya Hungary keheranan

"aku belum selesai"Mathias terlihat kesal

"maaf"

"sebelum membuatnya,makhluk itu memberikan darahnya sedikit pada manusia itu dan ia berubah menjadi ratu yang pertama"

Hungary akhirnya mengerti,berarti jika manusia meminum darah salah satu makhluk dari negeri mimpi,bisa – bisa memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang besar.

"lalu tentang Alice yang dating kesini?"tanya Hungary

"dia diperebutkan oleh dua kerajaan, Kingdom of Heart yang dirajai King Ivan dengan Queen Natalya dan Kingdom of Spades dengan ratu seorang putri dari Kingdom of Clubs alias dia saudari jauhku"jawab Gilbert.

"saudari jauh?"

"namanya Lili Zwingli"

Semuanya hening.

"ia terbunuh saat perang itu dan kakaknya benar – benar marah padaku! Aku memang payah tidak bisa menjaganya"kata Arthur

Hungary merasa tak nyaman,entah kenapa hal ini mengingatkannya pada perang dunia dan perang dingin. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang menginginkan suatu hal yang fana,yaitu kekuasaan.

"Lalu?"tanya Hungary

"aku ingin semuanya berakhir dan tidak ada lagi yang menangis...selain itu aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku sendiri"kata Gilbert

"kalau begitu kita pergi ke wilayah White Queen dan bertemu dengannya!"

"tapi ada masalah"

"apa?"

"aku sudah lupa jalan kesana"

"BLOOODY GIT! Kenapa pakai acara lupa!"bentak Arthur

"SEHARUSNYA YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU KAMU! PADAHAL KERAJAAN WHITE QUEEN ITU BEKAS MILIKMU!"Gilbert tidak mau kalah

"Guys..."kata Hungary

"kuharap aku masih punya peta Negeri Mimpi"kata Mathias pelan

Kedua orang yang mulai berseteru berhenti dan menatap Mathias. Tatapan mereka berubah menjadi berbinar – binar,hal ini membuat orang yang ditatap ingin muntah. Bahkan Hungary juga ingin muntah melihatnya.

"sebentar kucari dulu"Mathias meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan menuju ruangan lain.

Mathias kemudian menuju ruang tanah,ia menghela nafas pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak percaya bisa bertemu kedua makhluk yang terkenal memiliki emosional tinggi dan ia harus akui bahwa ia juga memiliki sifat yang sama. Saat ia sedang berjalan,alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mendengar sebuah suara mengaum.

Matanya mulai awas,keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya. Suara auman itu terdengar lagi dan ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan pelan sekaligus menghindari membuat suara. Namun usaha itu sia – sia saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh salah satu barang – barang di ruang bawah tanah dan jatuh dengan suara dentuman keras,ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Suara auman itu makin mendekatinya,saat ia ingin mundur dari ruangan itu,makhluk yang ditakutkannya muncul. Ia menyerang Mathias dan mencakarnya tepat di dada si makhluk setengah kamibing(atau domba?). Tentu hal ini menyebabkan Mathias mengerang kesakitan dan membuat ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan tamu terkejut. Mereka langsung menuju ruangan dimana Mathias berada.

Saat mereka sampai,mata ketiga orang itu melebar saat melihat apa yang ada dihadapan mereka. Gilbert mau tak mau mengeluarkan jam emasnya untuk menghentikan waktu. Eliza bersembunyi di belakang kedua lelaki dan Arthur sudah bersiap – siap dengan cakar tajamnya.

"Time,STOP!"teriak Gilbert dan seketika waktu terhenti.

Mathias yang masih berdarah dan ikut menjadi beku karena tidak di dekat Gilbert hanya bisa ditarik badannya oleh Eliza. Darah merah segar yang mengalir dari dadanya dan anehnya tidak berhenti walaupun Gilbert menghentikan waktu.

"kok darahnya tidak berhenti?"tanya Eliza

"ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dihentikan oleh waktuku... salah satunya darah dan kematian"jawab Gilbert

Eliza hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti. Gilbert dan Arthur saling pandang mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan mereka pada makhluk yang menyerang Mathias. Namun,batas waktu untuk menghentikan waktu berhenti dan tentu saja ini membuat mereka semua panik.

"Bagaimana ini? Waktunya sudah habis! Tidak awesome!"keluh Gilbert

"sssshhh! Biar aku yang lakukan"kata Arthur

"apa maksudmu tea-freak?"

"Jangan panggil aku tea-freak you bloody kraut!"

"STOP!"Hungary melerai kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Suara auman terdengar lagi,mereka berempat menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat dan Arthur langsung berdiri diantara mereka berempat. Selanjutnya Arthur berdiri diantara mereka berempat dan menjetikkan ibu jarinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan,tea-freak?"tanya Gilbert pelan

"diam bloody kraut! Kita sedang menghilang tahu!"jawab Arthur sinis.

"maksud?"tanya Hungary

"kelebihanku ialah menghilang dan bisa menghilangkan benda di sekitarku!"jawab Arthur

Hungary hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya,ia tidak mengerti tentang perubahan drastis di negeri mimpi ini.

"Hei Mathias the White Sheep! Kemanakah si domba ini? Aku ingin makan dagingmu!"kata makhluk yang menyerang Mathias

Hungary melihat makhluk itu,ia begitu terkejut saat tahu bahwa makhluk itu sebenarnya bermuka mirip dengan Estonia namun memiliki kuping singa.

"Tapi... aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan kapak besarku itu"kata Mathias

Mereka bertiga minus Mathias terkejut,Hungary jadi teringat senjata milik Denmark yang dikeluarkannya pada saat EU meeting dan yang menyebabkan ia mengamuk ialah dana talangan untuk Greece.

"memangnya siapa yang menyerangmu itu?"tanya Hungary

"Eduard von Bock the Bandersnatch"jawab Mathias

Sayang beribu sayang,walaupun Arthur berhasil menyembunyikan mereka dengan kelebihannya, sang Bandersnatch berhasil menemukan mereka. Hungary hanya bisa menahan nafas dan memegang penggorengan yang ternyata disembunyikannya dibawah apron miliknya.

TRANG!

Suara penggorengan bertemu kepala si Bandersnatch. Tentu ini membuat ketiga makhluk yang ada di dekat Hungary hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya kerena terkejut. Sedangkan Hungary? Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini"kata Hungary.

Akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan Bandersnatch yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Saat mereka sudah pergi,beberapa prajurit kartu muncul dan membawa Bandersnatch yang yang masih pingsan. Dan setelah sampai ke ruang tamu,Hungary langsung saja mengobati luka Mathias.

"Aku akan sembuh sendiri kok"kata Mathias.

"tetap saja ini luka yang cukup dalam"kata Hungary

Hungary membersihkan darahnya dan mulai memperban lukanya,namun Mathias menghentikan yang sedang Hungary lakukan.

"ambil botol yang berwarna putih,kecil dan dengan tutup bergaya mawar di kamar mandi"Mathias memperintahkan Hungary

Hungary hanya mengagguk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Hungary menuju kamar mandi dan mencari botol yang dimaksud. Setelah menemukannya,ia langsung menuju ruang tamu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan botol ini?"tanya Hungary

"satu tetes ke kapas dan oleskan pada yang luka dan akan sembuh dengan cepat"jawab Mathias

Hungary mengangguk lagi dan mulai melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan Mathias. Saat obat itu dioleskan ke luka Mathias,seketika lukanya menutup dan bahkan tak berbekas.

"Itu kalau tidak salah... mata air wonderland yang sayangnya sudah menghilang entah kemana"kata Arthur

"benar Kucing! Tidak ada air lain yang bisa menyembuhkan luka secepat itu"respon Prussia

"apa katamu bloody-kraut?"

"Tea-freak"

"Orang narsis"

"Magic-freak"

"Ka–"

"STOP!"Hungary menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Setelah ini kita langsung pergi ke kerajaan milik White Queen"kata Hungary

Mereka hanya mengagguk dengan tatapa horor,palagi Hungary masih memegang peggorengan yang berdarah karena bekas melempar Bandersnatch.

MAKASIH! MAKSIH BUAT REVIEWNYA! Ampuunnn cerita seabal ini pada suka ya? Mungkin sekarang saya bales review di author note aja kali ya? Soalnya saya males bales lewat P.M! #geplaked

* * *

**Aline azure**

Maaf ada typo! #bow,chapter ini si Arthur balik lagi jadi yg biasanya  
Haha... si Gilbo mulai kesemsem tuh! Umm…. Gimana ya? Si adiknya alias Luddy belum kepikiran!

Ma… makasih! #malu kebanyakan nonton film genre action ya... beginilah jadinya

Khusus untuk" manusia" nggak bisa,cuma penduduk wonderland yang bisa

Gak jadi kiamatnyaa! Yeeeyy! #narinarigaje

Makasih mau review!

**Sindy Beilschmidt**

AAAHHH Makasih senpai! Be.. bener?  
mosnya udah selesai kan? Maaf update lama!

**Zhao Gui Xian**

Udah update! Makasih mau review!

**Kaoike M**

Nggak apa – apa... lebih tepatnya sih Pasta-chan aja, soalnya saya perempuan :D

Silahkan ngebayangins sendiri #geplaked nggak bisa... kalo mau ngebunuh,harus yang levelnya lebih rendah atau sama (bener kalo dipikir kaya game ya?) Ludwig bakal muncul entah chapter kapan...  
Kata – kata indah bin ajaib itu muncul di chapter ini kok! Entah... saya juga masih bingung sama endingnya #geplakedagain ya.. paling – paling tungguin maunya otak lola ini kemana

Nggak apa – apa kok! Senang saya dapet review yang begini... MA.. MAKASIH! #tearsofjoy #lebay  
diusahakan yang terbaik! ^_^

makasih mau review!

Yahhh... begitulah! Jadi maukah memberi saya review,kritik,saran atau apalah? Yang penting jangan flame~ nggak enak,malu – maluin sendiri dan bikin dosa eaaa?


End file.
